


Fashion Crisis

by daringlybelieving



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing seems appropriate. Prompt!fic for Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



Sharon Raydor pawed her way through her side of the wardrobe, pulling out skirts and dresses and staring at them before shaking her head and discarding them into an ever-growing pile on her bed. She growled in frustration and ran her fingers through her long hair. Who knew that choosing an outfit for a simple meal could be so difficult?

She groaned again at the sound of gentle knocking on the bedroom door, closely followed by Andy’s voice. “Sharon? You ready to go?”

“No,” she replied miserably, pulling out another dress and throwing it to the side with barely a glance.

“Can I come in?” Sharon smiled at the uncertainty in his voice, they had been practically living together for the past three months and he still felt the need to ask permission to enter the bedroom while she was dressing. 

She walked over to the door and opened it, a warm smile on her lips, “Of course you can.” She closed the door behind him after he shuffled through, his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the pile of rejects on the bed.

“Having a fashion crisis?” He asked lightly. Sharon gave a hum of agreement and stalked back to the wardrobe.

“You could say that,” she glanced her over shoulder at him, “I just can’t decide what I should wear, nothing seems appropriate.” She grumbled.

Andy frowned and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and smiling when she leaned into his embrace. “How about this; I’ll choose for you?”

Sharon pulled his arms around her just that little bit tighter and rested her head against his chest. “You sure you want to do that?”

Andy pressed a kiss to the side of her neck before releasing her. “Positive.” He replied, his voice dripping with confidence. Sharon stepped out of the way and gestured to the wardrobe with a sweep of her hand.

“Well then, by all means, help yourself.”

Flynn grinned at her and reached into the still hanging clothes, barely looking at them as he rifled through the rails. To Sharon’s surprise, it took him barely a minute to pull out the dress he had been obviously searching for. He held it up triumphantly waited for Sharon to pass her judgement.

“You were planning this.” She said, smiling at the dress she had never seen before. His grin widened and he held it closer to her.

“I saw a few days ago and thought it would look perfect on you.” He laid the dress carefully across the bed and turned to help Sharon remove her robe, softly caressing her skin has he pulled the silk down her arms.

He watched appreciatively as she stepped into the deep plum dress and slid it up her lithe frame. “Could you?” she asked as she turned her back to him. He gladly stepped forward and pushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed the back of her neck lightly as he pulled up the zip. Sharon hummed approvingly at the attention before spinning on her heel to catch his lips with hers.

When they broke apart, Flynn grinned the boyish smile he knew made her weak at the knees and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
